Snowcovered Pastel Flowers
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Lyanna Stark watches over her children, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen from the great beyond. The poem is told through Lyanna's point of view.
1. Shoperallossnowow

Lyanna's p.o.v

Snowcovered pastel flowers

Heartbeats yet to be heard or joined together

One thousand years of bliss

Passing through unnoticeably

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Reddish blue petals

A bunch of unspoken words

Love's ultimate sacrifice

Our saving grace

Slow burning passion

Sparks and embers

Numerous dying flames

Ocean of many secrets and unsolved mysteries

Winter's afterglow

Our almost perfect fairytale happy ending

Wasted days of youth


	2. Nearby Ghostly Presence

Jon Snow's p.o.v

I never knew your warm gentle touch

New as morning dew

Falling in love with the unexplainable and infinite

A nearby ghostly presence

My amazing grace

Your gift of compassion

One moment to completely exhale and inhale

Uncharted deep waters

These untapped emotions of mine

These unspoken concerns of mine

Ever so unpredictable

Random thoughts and dreams about you


	3. Our Unfolding Story

Dany's p.o.v

Our unfolding story

Unusual circumstances

Restless thoughts

Unspoken heartfelt words

Necessary caution

Endless breakdown in communication

Vertex of no return

Established boundaries

Reminders of what can't exist anymore

Ashes of our dying dreams

Senseless passion

Enormous responsibilities


	4. Whispering Wind Breeze

Lyanna's p.o.v

Whispering wind breeze, a life and love that I never knew.

As new as a baby's first breath, a deep longing of

mine. Statues speak on my behalf until otherwise.

Whispering wind breeze, my former earthly paradise

fades away from view.


	5. Asher

Situation: The Traumatic birth of Asher who is Jon and Dany's son

Dany's p.o.v (dying)

Even as a fetus, you were feisty as a dragon. You ripped my body in half. I still wanted to keep you

safe inside my womb.


	6. She was here once

Jon's p.o.v

Absent-minded or visibly present, she was here once. I see her in the face of my child.


	7. He Doesn't Talk about Her Often

Asher's p.o.v (as a 14 year old)

She had the magic touch, but

her life was very tragic. She

ended being a marble stoned

angel statue. I have visited her

crypt. I recall her body was broken

wide open all for the greater good,

my benefit. And that's why

he doesn't talk about her often.


	8. A Constant Daily Reminder

Time Period: A Flashback

Special Event: Asher's birth and Daenerys' death

Jon's p.o.v

My siblings were kind enough to assist Daenerys with the labor and delivery. Serving as

bodyguards, Daenerys' dragons made sure no harm came to us. I was told my mother, Lyanna

Stark died giving birth to me. Who knew Daenerys and her would share the same fate? However

can I move forward if there is always a constant daily reminder of what I lost?

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Daenerys' crypt

Jon's p.o.v

Distant, you quite silent and hesitant. However can I move forward if there is always a constant

daily reminder of what I lost?


	9. How Come Why Not?

Asher's p.o.v

You never discuss her. How come why not?


	10. Son of My Sun, Moon, and Stars

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Asher's birth

Jon's p.o.v

"Please wait in the hallway" Sansa demands kicking me out of the room. She slams the door on me.

I can hear Daenerys crying and screaming from within the room. I hope my siblings are not hurting

her. An eternity passes before the silence begins to settle in. I fear something bad has happened.

Arya welcomes me back into the room. Bran and Sansa are busy with cleaning up Dany's

bloodshed. Meanwhile, Arya introduces me to my newborn son Apollo. Tired but proudly,

Dany watches us bond. Gradually, she fades away from our minds. The son of my sun, moon,

and stars stays put though.


	11. My Mother Queen Angel

Asher's p.o.v

An unseen gentle force

My mother queen angel

Your lost love

Even now

A mere memory

Still resting peacefully and comfortably elsewhere

There is absolutely no time for us


	12. His and Her Ghost and Shadow

Jon's p.o.v

Closing in on me

His and her ghost and shadow

A life that is too precious and beautiful for this world

My mini me


	13. Cross Point

Asher's p.o.v

Face to face with destiny, a change is on the horizon. It is what it is. Reality bites. Ode to hindsight. Surrender in the aftermath of devastation and confusion, an attitude of

contentment and acceptance. Recoverable hope, unwavering patience, grace underfire. Your supernatural strength, a desire that has already been fulfilled through prayer.

Enduring greatness, an unshakable faith, my determination. Separated, we remain until divine intervention brings us back together.


End file.
